


Esencia de Lobo: Temporada 2

by Magic_dreamer



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-24
Packaged: 2018-07-21 23:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7409137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_dreamer/pseuds/Magic_dreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Segunda Temporada de Esencia de Lobo</p>
<p>(Podéis encontrar todas mis obras en wattpad)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

–Tienes tres segundos. Uno... dos...

–¡Jackson no! ¡Eso no vale!– Stiles reía fuerte mientras miraba a Jackson desde el otro lado de la mesa.

–Por supuesto que vale–Jackson reía suavemente, viendo como Stiles intentaba llegar hasta él.

–¡Es mi trozo de chocolate! –gritaba entre risas, procurando poner una expresión enfadada que solo hacía que Jackson riera más.

– Tú dijiste que todo lo tuyo era mío.

–Claro que sí, pero en el contrato ponía claramente que no era válido respecto al chocolate– sonreía muy amplio, acercándose poco a poco. Jackson vio con placer como Stiles alzabas las cejas sorprendido mientras el rubio daba un gran mordisco a la tableta de chocolate. Intentó por todos los medios seguir serio y comiendo el chocolate pero el rostro indignado de Stiles provocó que tosiera como un viejo, mientras una fuerte carcajada salía de lo más profundo de su ser– Que lindo es a veces el karma –sonreía Stiles y se tiró sobre Jackson a la vez que recuperado su preciado oro dulce.

–Eres un bruto...– Jackson reía con el labio manchado de chocolate.

–Todo sea por lo mío– el rubio se quedó unos pequeños segundos embobado mirando la sonrisa tan tonta que llevaba Stiles.

Desde que había pasado todo el estúpido tema de Gerard y sabían lo que podía llegar a hacer Stiles, todo se había envuelto en una nube de tranquilidad. No habían sabido de ninguna otra criatura paranormal hasta el momento, Peter se había ido con Chris fuera del país y Scott... bueno, Scott.

 

–Yo también soy tuyo–sonreía Jackson mientras se sentaba y dejaba a Stiles sentado sobre él.

–Y definitivamente pelearía por ti –Stiles se sentó bien sobre las piernas de Jackson y dio un pequeño mordisco a su chocolate– ¿Pero sabes qué más me gusta hacer por ti...?– la voz melosa provocó una pequeña sonrisa en Jackson, sabiendo bastante bien a lo que se refería su pequeño revoltoso.

– La verdad es que no tengo ni idea de qué más te gusta hacer por mí.

Stiles dejó salir una pequeña risa juguetona, se levantó dejando el chocolate en la mesa y después se relamió los labios. Miró a Jackson de arriba a bajo y se quedó unos segundos de más en su entrepierna, dejando bien claro a qué era lo que se refería.

–Bueno, la verdad es que nada más –Stiles sonrió luchando contra la carcajada que nacía en su pecho– Me tengo que ir al instituto. ¿Tú hoy no vas?

–Pues ahora mismo no tengo ganas –con un puchero, mirando a Stiles un poco agobiado– Eres tan cruel... Voy a denunciarte.

– Ajá, ¿por qué?– Comenzó a recoger sus libros con una gran sonrisa, feliz.

–Por ladrón –Jackson se levantó sin perder de vista el culito respingón de su chico.

– Ahora es cuando dices... ¿"De mi corazón"? –Lo miró de reojo poniéndose la mochila a la espalda, divertido por sus tonterías. Jamás habría pensado que pudiera estar así, nunca.

–No, ahora es cuando digo... "De mamadas estupendas" –Sonrió dándole un beso en el hombro y cogiendo sus cosas también– Stiles... ¿Has sabido algo de tu padre?

Stiles apenas pudo suspirar, su felicidad bajando considerablemente al nivel menos veinte. ¿Tenía que sacar el tema justo ahora?

– Ayer lo fui a visitar, el doctor dice que está mejorando pero... No sé, no quiero que vuelva a ser Sheriff después de esto.

–No es algo que le puedas negar, es su trabajo –Salieron los dos de la casa, sin pararse a cerrar la puerta con llave. Stiles sabía que estaban mal acostumbrándose al ser tan poco precavidos, pero le gustaba la sensación de poder estar en Beacon Hill y saber que estaba seguro, aunque realmente no lo supiera. Sobre todo desde el accidente de su padre.

–En realidad sí que puedo, ya sabes, soy su hijo y esas cosas –A Jackson le golpeó en la cara todo el sarcasmo de Stiles en la cara, junto a las muecas graciosas que siempre lo acompañaban.

–De acuerdo, tranquilo, para el ataque. Déjame vivir –reía abrazando la cintura de Stiles mientras subían al Porsche de Jackson. 

Stiles miró de reojo el Camaro de Derek. Cuando Peter y Chris se fueron se lo habían dejado a él para que cuidara del Camaro, pero Stiles nunca, desde que le dieron las llaves, lo había cogido. No se sentía con el suficiente derecho de coger algo tan significativo. 

Eso y porque su viejo Jeep azul había quedado abandonado en el garaje de su novio. ¿Qué? Stiles también tenía sus noches locas y estrellaba coches. Era lo malo de no estar acostumbrado a salir de fiesta y se le subía un poco la adrenalina.

Miró a Jackson de reojo mientras iban llegando al instituto. Ahora su expresión era mucho más relajada y no iba empujando sin piedad a gente por mitad de los pasillos, pero aún era un poco difícil dejar que fuera tan creído, Stiles ya empezaba a creerse que eso venía en la sangre de Jackson. Se le escapó una pequeña risa al pensar en su novio siendo un malote de quinta.

–Algo me dice que te estás riendo de mí.

–Y ese algo no está equivocado–rió con fuerza cogiendo sus cosas y saliendo de allí, divertido.

–Ahora tenemos clases diferentes. Me siento solo –se acercó a Stiles pasando su brazo por su cintura, hacía meses había dejado de preocuparle cualquier signo de malestar que la gente pudiera tener mientras ellos dos pasaban acaramelados. Y que a nadie se le ocurriera meterse con Stiles...

–Pues un pajarito me ha dicho que estás muy acaramelado con una pelirroja– Alzó una ceja mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

–Oh vamos, lo único que hago con Lydia es preguntarme a mí mismo donde guarda tanta información en esa cabeza.

Stiles sonrió con demasiada diversión. Le dio un besito sonoro a Jackson y fueron los dos por pasillos distintos. Hoy precisamente no tenía muchas ganas de ir a clase, hubiera preferido ir a hacer una pequeña visita a su padre al hospital. Quizás hubiera podido si no se hubiera puesto a jugar con Jackson por el delicioso chocolate.

Abrió su taquilla para sacar sus libros, quedándose rápidamente solo mientras todos entraban. En un momento dado un pequeño escalofrío recorrió toda su columna y se giró con premura, mirando a través de las ventanas. Se quedó quieto, observando, pero lo único que veía eran los arboles moviéndose con lentitud. Se acercó un poco más, perdiéndose en el suave balanceo de las hojas con el viento, el sonido que producían y...

Se sobresaltó al escuchar una puerta cerrándose con fuerza. Sacudió su cabeza sutilmente y se apartó de la ventana, siguiéndole de cerca la sensación de estar siendo observado.


	2. Chapter 2

— ¿Me puedes decir qué te pasa?

— ¿Eh? Oh, lo siento. Estoy un poco distríado —Susurró Stiles con un hilo de voz, aún un poco abrumado.

— De eso ya me había dado cuenta. Lo que quiero saber es por qué. ¿Qué te tiene así?

Stiles miró a su novio con una sonrisa leve, intentando quitarle sus preocupaciones. Lo menos que necesitaba ahora era tener al pobre Jackson preocupado por una de sus estupideces. Eso era todo, desde que se había sentido observado había puesto especial atención en su al rededor, sin embargo no había sido capaz de notar nada más allá de la sensación. Y eso lo desesperaba.

—¿Stiles? ¿Me estás escuchando?

—Sí, claro que te estoy escuchando — Stiles se levantó del sofá mientras se desperezaba un poco. O se ponía las pilas o iba a terminar preocupando a Jackson con una tontería, y definitivamente no estaba en su lista de deseos de la semana— Solo estoy un poco agobiado con las clases, pensé que este nuevo curso iba a ser más fácil ahora que estamos tranquilos y sin incidentes, pero física me está explotando en la cara. Y eso que ahora hemos cambiado de profesor.

Jackson lo miró de reojo, viéndose todavía un poco inseguro.

—De acuerdo, tan solo dime si es demasiado para ti, podemos buscar un profesor particular que te ayude con la asignatura.

— Claro que sí, me encantará tener que dar física también en casa a demás de en el instituto, mi sueño hecho realidad— bufó con pesadez. Eso tampoco estaba en su lista de deseos.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre esos ataques sorpresa?— Jackson reía a la vez que se levantaba para irse. Stiles lo vio en silencio, sonriendo en todo momento— Nos vemos después. Come bien, ¿vale?

— Sí, mamá, comeré bien.

— Es en serio —Jackson lo miró con sus ojitos azules llenos de preocupación. Stiles solo pudo suspirar y asentir, él entendía la preocupación de su novio— No tardaré mucho, es una reunión de familia.

— Lo sé, no te preocupes y vete anda. Estaré bien. Solo disfruta.

— ¿Qué parte de "reunión de familia" voy a disfrutar exactamente?

El lindo zorrito se levantó riendo y le dio a Jackson un beso dulce. Desde antes de estrechar amistad con Jackson, por así decirlo... Había notado la relación tan distante que tenían, pero ahora que estaba "dentro de la familia" se nota mucho más como sus padres lo encandilaban con su ausencia. A veces pensaba como hubiera sido su vida si su padre se hubiera ausentado de esa forma. Y ninguna de las opciones posibles tenían un final feliz.

Se despidió de Jackson con otro beso un poco más candente, acariciando para nada disimulado ese culito prieto que le encantaba coger mientras lo cogían a él. Lindo juego de palabras.

Suspiró con pesadez al escuchar el coche alejándose y se quedó recostado en el elegante y cómodo sofá. Miró hacia el techo, entreteniéndose con los patrones durante demasiado tiempo. Cuando al fin despertó de su ensoñación, se levantó sintiendo las piernas un poco débiles y viendo manchas amarillentas moviéndose por todas partes.

¿Para qué quería droga teniendo un techo? Paró en seco al notar un leve pinchazo en la nuca y se dio la vuelta rápido. Otra vez esa estúpida sensación. En vez de quedarse mirando y esperando a que algo saliera, decidió sacar un poco de valor y fue hasta el jardín.

—¿Quién hay ahí?— medio gritó mientras observaba bien el jardín— Claro que sí Stiles, quien sea que haya ahí te va a responder. Eso si es que hay alguien— dio una gran vuelta, revisando todo, oliendo, escuchando, pero nada. Ahí afuera no había nada, salvo la paranoia de Stiles.

Dejó las cosas como estaban, lo mejor sería que fuera a visitar a su padre, seguro la preocupación lo tenía así. Entró en casa y se preparó. Esta vez, al salir, cerró con llave y se aseguró de que la alarma estaba puesta. 

—Solo por si acaso...— Y eso mismo tuvo que repetirte una y otra vez mientras iba en bus hacia el hospital.

 

*

— ¿Y? ¿Para que llamas? Pensé que estabas en una reunión familiar.

— Y lo estoy. Necesito que me ayudes en una cosa.

— ¿Ahora me pides favores? ¿A mí?

— Scott déjate de tonterías y ayúdame. Stiles se ha estado comportando un poco raro hoy y... — Jackson dejó de hablar sin saber como explicarlo bien— ¿Te ha dicho algo? ¿Sabes por qué está tan extraño?

—Jackson, su padre está en el hospital. ¿Como quieres que esté bien? No me ha dicho nada porque no le pasa nada, solo está con los nervios a flor de piel.

— Eso es a lo que me refiero, él no está nervioso. Está demasiado tranquilo y...

— ¿Sabes qué? En vez de preguntarme a mí, pregúntale a él. Estoy ocupado. Adiós.

Jackson miró sorprendido su movil. ¿El perro sarnoso de verdad le había colgado? Capullo. No lo habría llamado si Stiles le hubiera dicho lo que le ocurría. De echo, era precisamente porque no le había dicho la razón de que estuviera llamando a Scott. Pero a la mierda, no necesitaba ayuda de él.

Guardó su móvil intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que Stiles estaba en perfectas condiciones. Respiró profundo y se giró para seguir en esa amorosa reunión.

 

*

— ¿Le paso algo a Stiles?

— No le pasa absolutamente nada. Solo Jackson que está paranoico — Scott miró a Isaac mientras se acostaba de nuevo— ¿Tú estás bien?

—Scott... Esto que estamos haciendo... No sé si...

Scott se puso encima de Isaac. Ahora no. Por dios, ahora no quería escuchar nada de eso. Cerró los ojos y volvió a besarlo.


	3. Chapter 3

Stiles sonrió mucho más relajado al ver a su padre despierto, viendo el partido de béisbol y haciendo mala cara a la vez que probaba un poco más de la bazofia del hospital. Entró y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—¿Cómo está el viejito más lindo de este mundo?

—Lo repites y te lanzo por la ventana.

—No se pueden abrir —Stiles rió.

—Por eso me alegra de tener un hijo con la cabeza tan dura.

La sonrisa de Stiles afloró más aún y se pasó toda la tarde hablando de tonterías, evitando a conciencia el tema del accidente y su vuelta al trabajo. Aún no había planeado nada y necesitaba estar preparado para todos los "motivos" que le daría su padre para asegurar su vuelta a Sheriff.

Miró la hora y suspiró.

—Me tengo que ir ya. Jackson llegará a casa dentro de poco —se levantó cogiendo todos los envoltorios de chuches que había dejado en la camilla.

— Hoy estuve hablando con Melissa y... Me comentó algunas enfermedades e infecciones muy comunes entre parejas homosexuales y... —Stiles gritó muy fuerte.

—¡No! ¡Por lo que más quieras! ¡No sigas! ¡Papá!

— Hijo, solo quiero saber si sigues utilizando preservativo con Jackson.

—¡Papá basta! ¡No me preguntes eso!

—También tienes que utilizarlo cuando vayais a... ya sabes, lameros.

—¡Suficiente!— gritó con la cara roja, tapándose los oídos— ¡Me voy! ¡Adiós!

—¡Dile a Jackson que todavía tengo todas mis armas!

Stiles salió corriendo de allí antes de que su padre sacara algún tema grotesco sobre sexo. No le gustaba escuchar a su padre hablando de eso, y menos si hacía referiendo a las impresionantes mamadas que tenía con Jackson. Ah no, por eso sí que no pasaba.

Se despidió de Melissa con un movimiento de mano y salió del hospital. Ya había visto que desde fuera se estaba poniendo oscuro, pero al mirar la hora se sorprendió de todo el rato que había estado con él, al menos estaba seguro de que su padre se estaba recuperando en perfectas condiciones. Lo suficiente para que le entran ganas de hablar de cómo tenía sexo con Jackson.

—Bienvenida a la familia, nueva experiencia traumática —Se susurró a sí mismo mientras andaba camino a casa. ¿Qué? Se le había olvidado guardar algo de dinero para el bus cuando fue a hincharse de chucherías— ¿Podré tener caries ahora? ¿Eso cuenta como enfermedad?

Stiles marcó el número de Scott y se giró rápido al notar como lo observaban de nuevo. «Ya estás delirando de nuevo, cálmate».

Siguió andando a paso rápido, y no, no era porque estuviera asustado. Solo que no le gustaba tener esa estúpida sensación totalmente imaginaria. Porque tenía que serlo, no olía nada, no veía nada...

—Pero estoy aquí.

Stiles volvió a girar muy rápido, tropezando con sus pies y cayendo de culo. Eso no se lo había imaginado. Se concentró en su olfato y aún así no olía nada. El pánico lo inundó durante un largo segundo. ¿Estaba enloqueciendo? Se levantó rápido y ando a paso más ligero hacia casa, intentando por todos los medios no convertirse y correr todo lo rápido que sus piernas lo dejaran.

Marcó el número de Jackson aterrado, con el corazón a mil. Casi llora cuando escuchó la voz de Jackson por el altavoz.

—¿Stiles? ¿Dónde estás zorrito? Ya he llegado a casa.

Stiles boqueó un par de veces antes de decidirse.

—Creo.. Creo que alguien me está...

—¿Siguiendo?—Stiles giró de nuevo sobre sí mismo, buscando el origen de la puta voz, aunque pareciera que susurraba en su propio oído.

—¿Alguien te está qué?—Preguntó Jackson con un tono preocupado.

—¿Lo has escuchado? —susurró Stiles.

—¿Escuchar qué?

No lo había escuchado. Jackson no lo había escuchado.

—La voz... La voz— su voz muy baja.

—Stiles... Debes estar cansado. Ven a casa anda. Vamos cariño, ¿quieres que vaya a recogerte?

Stiles se quedó en silencio con una sensación de encogimiento en el pecho. Se estaba volviendo loco. Colgó sin decirle nada más. Su cabeza había llegado al límite. Todo lo que pensaba en ese momento era en calmar sus nervios. ¿Estaba cansado? ¿Era eso? ¿Entonces cada vez que estuviera cansado iba a escuchar voces? ¿a delirar? 

Siguió andando en un silencio absoluto. Daba un paso tras otro asustado de volver a escuchar esa voz. En todo el camino a casa de Jackson no volvió a escuchar nada ni a sentir que lo vigilaban. Cuando tuvo la casa de Jackson a la vista se quedó de piedra y corrió hacia la casa.

—¡¡Jackson!! ¡¡Jackson!! —se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas mientras corría como un loco—

Jackson salió de la casa corriendo, a medio vestir y muy asustado por los gritos de Stiles.

—¡¿Qué pasa?! ¡Stiles! 

Stiles se tiró a los brazos de Jackson, inundado en lágrimas. Sintiendo su corazón latir a mil por hora, a segundos de parase.

—¡¿Dónde está?! ¡¿Dónde está, Jackson?! —gritaba con la voz rasgada, sus mejillas empapadas.

— ¿D-Donde está el que? ¿Stiles?

—¡¡El Camaro!! ¡¡¿¿Dónde está el Camaro de Derek??!! 

Jackson se quedó con la boca abierta, sosteniendo a su novio fuerte mientras se daba cuenta desde que llegó que el coche de Derek no estaba.


	4. Chapter 4

—Stiles por favor, deja de llorar. No podemos hacer nada más.

—Podemos seguir buscando —Jackson dijo con mal tono a Scott, sosteniendo entre sus brazos a Stiles, intentando calmar el suave llanto que tenía tan mal a su chico.

—Ya has estado ahí afuera tanto tiempo como yo, no hay olor, no hay marcas, ni ruidos ni nada. No hay nada —Scott se sentó en el sofá, cansado— No puedo buscar algo que no existe.

—Esto... chicos—Isaac entró en la habitación y se quedó de pie al lado de la puerta— He hablado con Chris... Dicen que aún no han vuelto, ellos no se han llevado el coche.

Jackson notó como el cuerpecito suave de Stiles temblaba más y su camisa se mojaba con sus lagrimas. No podía verlo así, esa no era una imagen que quisiera ver de Stiles.

—Iré a probar de nuevo. Tiene que haber algo que se nos esté pasando. No puede haberse esfumado así de la nada —murmuró mientras hacía un gran esfuerzo por dejar a Stiles para poder ir a averiguar que estaba pasando.

—Estarás perdiendo el tiempo. Es un maldito coche. ¿Qué más os da? —Jackson gruñó y estuvo a centímetros de tirarse contra Scott. ¿Por qué estaba comportándose como un gilipollas?

— ¿Se puede saber a ti que mierda de pasa?

— ¿Qué que mierda me pasa? —Scott se acercó a Jackson— ¿Qué mierda te pasa a ti? Estás aquí consolando a tu novio porque llora por el coche de su ex, quien lo engañó y lo trató como la mierda durante toda su relación. Eres un estúpido que no se da cuenta de que Stiles sigue enamorado de un hombre que está muerto, que se acostó con Peter y luego no le importó acostarse contigo y susurrarte cositas lindas. Eres un imbécil, un huevón de primera que...

Scott cayó al suelo de espaldas, de repente pasó de estar hablando a tener a un kánima siseando y luchando contra Isaac para evitar que le hiciera algún daño. Pero era lo que se había buscado. Jackson jamás había reprochado nada a Stiles, porque entendía que su novio había pasado por algo difícil. Pero se había quedado con Jackson, Stiles estaba con Jakscon. Y nunca en la vida permitiría que nadie se atreviera a menos preciar su valía, no le importaba si era Scott o cualquier otra persona. Nadie podía lastimar a Stiles de ninguna manera sin tener a Jackson furioso y vengativo.

—Basta... por favor —susurró Stiles con pequeñas lágrimas— Para ya Jackson —Stiles se levantó y miró al que creía que era su mejor amigo— Nadie te está obligando a estar aquí —sintió la escamosa piel de Jackson rozar sus piernas y sisear a Scott, dándole de alguna manera un poco más de confianza —Así que ahórrate tus comentarios y reproches y lárgate. No tienes ningún derecho a entrar en esta casa y decir lo que estás diciendo, no ahora.

— ¡¿Que no tengo ningún derecho?! ¡¡Soy tu mejor amigo!!

— ¡Eso no te hace tener palabra sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer con mis relaciones! ¡No tienes poder en decir a quien amo o dejo de amar! ¡Lo último que necesito es a ti diciéndome todo eso!

—¿¡Y tu!? ¡¡Me estás diciendo que no valgo nada en tu vida!!

Stiles miró fijamente a Scott con un poco de pena.

—No tergiverses mis palabras —habló con calma.

—Es lo que has dicho.

— Vete —susurró para evitar que su voz delatara como se sentía.

—Con gusto. No voy a perder mi tiempo buscando el coche de un muerto.

Scott dio media vuelta y salió de la casa, no sin antes chocar fuerte su hombro con el de Isaac, haciéndolo tambalear.

Jackson alzó la mirada y vio como la fina máscara de Stiles desaparecía poco a poco y se contraía de nuevo en una fea mueca, reteniendo las lágrimas como podía. Se convirtió de nuevo, quedando sentado en el suelo a los pies de su novio, pasó su mano por la pierna de Stiles y apoyó un poco su cabeza.

— Lo siento Stiles... Yo seguiré buscando algo por los alrededores —susurró apenas Isaac con un hilo de voz.

Stiles asintió y vio al delgado rubio salir con paso firme fuera de la casa, siguiendo el camino de Scott. Se dejó caer en el sofá, acariciando el pelo de Jackson, buscando consuelo en su novio. Y su novio dándole todo lo que podía.

Pero ninguno de los dos se había dado cuenta que Stiles no había negado ni una de las palabras llenas de reproche de Scott. 

 

*

— No deberías haberte llevado el coche —susurró Zac, subido en una rama, observando la casa de los Whittemore.

— Tengo las llaves. Puedo llevármelo si quiero —habló sin susurros la segunda voz.

— Enamorado de un hombre muerto eh... Qué romántico todo, aunque es un poco grotesco a la hora de pensar en el sexo —Zac se acomodó incómodo al sentir su pierna cosquillear.

—¿Por qué él puede oírme? —se giró hacia Zac— ¿Por qué tú puedes oírme?

—Yo fui quien te sacó de ahí —seguía mirando atento hacia la casa, solo escuchando esa voz invisible que flotaba a su alrededor.

— ¿Y él? ¿Por qué puede oírme él?

—Eso no es algo que yo pueda responder. No lo sé. Quizás son tus ganas de que se dé cuenta de lo real que eres —miró a su lado pero no vio absolutamente nada, solo escuchando la suave voz. Eso era un poco espeluznante.

—Aún no lo soy lo suficiente —murmuró y comenzó a descender lentamente del árbol, flotando y fundiéndose con el aire. Aún quedaba mucho para poder ser todo lo real que quería.

 

*

 

— ¡Stiles! —Isaac corrió por el pasillo como un loco, todo despeinado y sudado.

Stiles se giró para verlo mientras guardaba sus libros en la taquilla y la cerraba con fuerza. No había dormido en esas dos noches desde que el Camaro de Derek había desaparecido y eso le había pasado factura. Ahora su piel lucía pálida y tenía unas ojeras grisáceas bajo los ojos.

—¿Qué es lo que te pasa Isaac? —susurró desganado. Hoy ni siquiera estaba Jackson con él para hacer el día más liviano.

—¡He encontrado algo! —Isaac se dejó caer de rodillas frente a Stiles, agobiado de haber corrido todo lo que había corrido desde casi el pueblo de al lado.

—¿Qué es lo que has encontrado? —Intentó no ilusionarse demasiado pronto, no quería una gran decepción que lo aplastara.

— A ver, bueno... —tomó aire profundamente— He encontrado algo sobre el Camaro — sonrió Isaac— Estábamos todos demasiado perdidos en buscar algún olor o rastro de quien se llevó el coche, pero se nos olvidó algo más que obvio —levantó un pendrive con una sonrisa radiante.

—Oh mierda... 

—Las cámaras de seguridad —dijo casi con tono triunfante— No son de aquí de Beacon, tuve que ir bastante lejos. 

Stiles tiró de la camiseta de Isaac hasta salir del instituto y lo sentó en el césped. Sacó su portátil y prácticamente se lo tiró a Isaac en la cara. Estaba demasiado nervioso.

—¿Y tú lo has visto ya? 

—Sí, pero no entero —susurró poniendo el vídeo— Solo lo cogí cuando vi la matrícula del Camaro, tenía a un guarda de seguridad y solo me dio tiempo a coger este video...

Isaac dejó el portátil frente a Stiles y se sentó a su lado para ver el vídeo.

Stiles miraba fijamente el vídeo y se tensó cuando vio el Camaro de Derek pasar rápido.

—Espera un momento Isaac... —Stiles repitió el vídeo frunciendo mucho el ceño— ¿Quién mierda está conduciendo el coche?

—¿Qué dices?— Isaac se acercó más a la pantalla y entrecerró los ojos— Oh mierda... —abrió mucho los ojos al ver que no había nadie dentro del Camaro.


End file.
